


Professor Satan

by FandomRussianGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, M/M, Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), University, a bit of violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRussianGirl/pseuds/FandomRussianGirl
Summary: Люцифер освобождён из Клетки и решил нанести визит Сэму в Стэнфорде.





	Professor Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Professor Satan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901629) by [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD). 



Люцифер вздохнул, приземлившись в Пало Альто, Калифорния. В местонахождении Стэнфорда и где прятался его Единственный-И-Неповторимый-Вессель. Ну, не совсем прятался, но всё же находился.  
  
Если он попал в такой престижный университет, — думал Люцифер, заскочив в бар и заказывая напиток — значит Сэм Винчестер толковый и сообразительный парень.  
  
По правде, он даже не знал как Сэм выглядел. Но он мог с точностью заявить, что Сэм был здесь. Пульсация его благодати говорила ему об этом, говорила, что он где-то поблизости.

  
И он нашёл его, даже быстрее чем предполагал.  
  
Он понял это, увидев высоченного парня с лохматыми каштановыми волосами в творческом беспорядке, одетого в джинсы и чёрную футболку. Стройный, подтянутый. С широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
Он стоял у бильярдных столов и ухмылялся, покручивая кий в руке.  
  
— Поднимаю до двух, — заявил он.  
  
— Уверен? — спросил парень, с которым он играл.  
  
— Как никогда. — уверенно ответил Сэм.  
  
Люцифер аккуратно и гармонично встроился в толпу, начавшую образовываться вокруг его весселя.  
  
— Без обид, малыш, но ты только что поставил на кон свой упругий зад. — прокомментировал мужчина.  
  
Сэм усмехнулся. Люциферу понравилось это выражение его лица.  
  
— А кто говорил о твоём выигрыше? — спросил он наигранно-невинно. — Может поднимешь до пяти?  
  
По толпе прошёл ропот. Другой мужчина, что выглядел так, будто мог выиграть у Сэма с пол-тычка, кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо. Согласен. Последнее слово, малыш?  
  
Сэм закатил глаза.  
  
— Я разбиваю. — просто ответил он.  
  
— Как тебе будет угодно. — сказал тот мужчина.  
  
В толпе стало совсем тихо, когда Сэм склонился над бильярдным столом, чтобы прицелиться. Люцифер никак не мог ему помочь, поэтому просто следил за движениями своего весселя.  
  
Возможно, ему следовало найти другой вессель. В конце концов, немного тяжеловато трахать того, с кем ты находишься в одном теле, если это и есть тот, кого ты хотел бы трахнуть.  
  
Сэм разбил, и два мяча закатились в лунки.  
  
— Эти мои. — сказал он мимоходом, просчитывая следующий свой удар.  
  
Игра пошла быстро и Сэм, буквально, вычищал стол от мячей, пока мужчина смотрел на него с широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— Ты, что, решил потеснить меня? — спросил он.  
  
Сэм посмотрел на него в своей особенной, невинной манере.  
  
— Я? Потеснить такого как ты? Конечно не-ет. Я только разминался. — ответил он.  
  
Мужчина проворчал что-то и атмосфера накалилась — дело шло к драке, Люцифер чувствовал это. Он напрягся, готовый вмешаться в любую секунду.  
  
— Хорошая игра, парень. — угрюмо произнёс мужчина и протянул Сэму пачку купюр.  
  
Сэм забрал их и кивнул после беглого пересчитывания.  
  
— И тебе спасибо за игру. — более мягко сказал он. — Не против, если я куплю тебе выпить?  
  
Мужчина отрицательно качнул головой.  
  
— Нет, с меня на сегодня хватит.  
  
Толпа начала редеть и Люцифер подошёл к Сэму.  
  
— У тебя ведь не было пятисот долларов, не так ли? — спросил он.  
  
— Это так. — Сэм улыбнулся. — Но это невинное и простодушное лицо никто не может заподозрить в подобном грехе, а потому это легкий заработок.  
  
Ему нужно было смотреть снизу-вверх на Сэма. Но ему было всё равно. Рост не играл _никакой_ роли.  
  
— Сэм Винчестер, — произнёс Сэм, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.  
  
Мир остановился, пока Люцифер думал какое имя ему использовать. Весселя, которого он сейчас использовал, звали Ник, но фамилия?  
  
— Ник Тойфель, — выпалил он.  
  
 _Такие усилия, лишь бы не показать того, что я Дьявол_ , думал он, пока пожимал руку Сэма в ответ.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал он. — Не против выпить со мной?  
  
— Я несовершеннолетний. — отрицательно качнув головой, смущенно произнёс Сэм.  
  
— Не думаю, что здесь кто-то будет это проверять. — надменно ответил Люцифер. — Так значит, Сэм, ты студент?  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил Сэм, немного взволнованный тем, что Люцифер подвёл его к бару. — На юридическом.  
  
— На юридическом? — с улыбкой переспросил Люцифер, заказывая у бармена два пива. — Потрясающе. Учитывая тот факт, что я профессор в Стэнфорде.  
  
— Правда, что ли? — изумленно воскликнул Сэм. — И что ты преподаешь?  
  
— Профессиональное Поведение и Юридическую Этику, — незамедлительно ответил Люцифер. _Ты просто молодец. Этика. Какая ирония!_  
  
— Ого, правда? — восторженно переспросил Сэм. _Ботан,_ подумал Люцифер с какой-то странной нежностью. — Круто! Я как раз читал о Основных Правилах Профессионального Поведения! Мы будем это проходить?  
  
— Разумеется. — сказал Люцифер с улыбкой. Теперь ему нужно было как-то влиться в университетский коллектив как новый учитель Этики. Но это было довольно просто.  
  
Что было сложнее, так это добиться расположения и доверия Сэма и переспать с ним.  
  
Чего _ещё_ от него ожидал Отец, когда показал ему Сэма Винчестера, этот мерцающий и притягательный сгусток чистой энергии?  
  
Он прекрасно знал, что Сэм был машиной для убийств сверхъестественных существ — ничего меньшего и ожидать не стоило от сына Джона Винчестера. Но это молодое и полное жизни лицо, подтянутое тело… О да, его вессель был просто нечто.  
  
Как Люцифер и представлял себе раньше.  
  
Они с Сэмом говорили довольно долго, так, по пустякам, лишь бы только поболтать. Сэм ни разу не упомянул свою семью и Люцифера это заинтриговало. Сам же он упомянул лишь то, что его самого из семьи выдворили. Если вышвыривание в Ад, конечно, можно сопоставить с «выдворением». Чем больше они говорили, чем больше он узнал о Сэме, тем больше ему хотелось заполучить его. Даже не в плане весселя. Просто… иметь при себе, как бы собственнически это не звучало.  
  


***

  
  
— Приветствую всех вас и добро пожаловать на Профессиональное Поведение и Юридическую Этику, — торжественно объявил Люцифер в первый день занятий, наблюдая за тем как трое учеников поспешили на выход, подумав, будто ошиблись аудиторией. — Меня зовут Николас Тойфель, но можете звать меня просто Ник если любите более естественную обстановку. — он показал на всеобщее обозрение стопку бумаг с учебным планом к вящему огорчению и ужасу первокурсников среди остального класса. — Представляю вам вашу Библию на последующий год обучения. Если есть вопросы по поводу домашнего задания, тестов или экзаменов, — сначала просматривайте учебный план, а потом уж уточняйте детали у меня. Если вы спрашивайте что-либо у меня, я спрошу вас, просматривали ли вы ранее учебный план. — он вручил папку женщине с длинными белокурыми волосами и кивнул ей, когда она вытащила один листок и начала передавать остальные по аудитории. — Сейчас их передадут всем вам. Я бы был очень рад, если бы вы прочитали их полностью перед тем как ходить на занятия. Там есть мои рабочие часы, электронная почта и телефон. Вопросы?  
  
Парень с последнего ряда поднял руку.  
  
— Да, мистер?..  
  
— Брэди Тайсон. — представился парень. Люцифер встретился взглядом с горящими предвкушением глазами Сэма и кивнул. Середина класса. Отлично. — Можете рассказать нам о себе?  
  
— Конечно, мистер Брэди. — размеренно ответил Люцифер. — У меня степень бакалавра в Мировой Религии из Чикагского университета; я учился в Туланском университете чтобы получить диплом юриста и совмещал это с общим образованием. Я с отличием закончил школу, получил звание Доктора Права. Какое-то время работал на одну большую юридическую фирму. Также на протяжении последних нескольких лет я был в творческом отпуске чтобы найти себя, — он мог _поклясться,_ что услышал как его вессель тихо прыснул в кулак. — и вот теперь я здесь. Это мой первый год, как учителя, но уверяю вас, я хорош в этом. Я только надеюсь, что смогу донести до вас свои знания. Я свободен и никогда не был женат, — несколько девушек счастливо взвизгнули и он внутренне усмехнулся. Если бы они только знали! — И также я не в ладах со своей семьёй. Вырос я под опекой отца-военнослужащего, причём ещё и одиночки, поэтому и постарался вырваться оттуда как только выпадет такая возможность.

  
— Как же вы перешли от религии к юриспруденции? — спросила молодая девушка.

— Я всегда был заинтересован в юриспруденции, особенно в этической стороне этого вопроса. — ответил Люцифер. — Также я хотел посвятить себя духовенству, поэтому и решил сначала опробовать себя, получив бакалавра в мировой религии. Затем я понял, что хотел бы выучиться на кого-то ещё, а профессия юриста хорошо стыковалась с предыдущим моим выбором, учитывая ещё и то, что сейчас творится в мире.

— А какие ещё у вас любимые стороны права, не учитывая нарушений этических норм? — спросил Сэм.

Люцифер улыбнулся про себя.

— Меня всегда привлекала криминалистика и должностные преступления. — ответил архангел. — Это, наверное, та часть меня, которую воспитывал отец-военнослужащий и которая нашла в этом выход. Но мне также нравится это и потому, что мой старший брат стал копом. Он наверняка решит поступить в ФБР.

Все понимающе покивали и Люцифер изогнул губы в лёгкой улыбке. Он поинтересовался:

— Есть ли у кого-то ещё вопросы?

— А будут дополнительные баллы? — спросил Брэди.

— Возможно, но в произвольном порядке. — услужливо ответил Дьявол. — Кто-нибудь ещё?

— А можно использовать старые экземпляры книг? — спросила девушка, сидящая рядом с Брэди.

— Да, старые издания подойдут, но только не позднее седьмой версии. — так же услужливо объяснил Люцифер.

Больше никто ничего не спросил и у самого Люцифера не было ничего в планах. Никто вообще не делает ничего особого в первый же день.

— Можете быть свободны. — сказал он попустительским тоном. — Пожалуй, прочитайте первый параграф для дискуссии в среду.

Студенты начали энергично расходиться. Люцифер не мог их в этом винить. Занятия в девять утра были сумбурными и беспорядочными, не имеет значения какого ты возраста.

Сэм затормозил около него и Люцифер улыбнулся.

— Интересует что-то? — спросил он.

— Не-а, просто хотел поболтать. — Сэм улыбнулся в ответ. — Мне понравилось общаться с тобой тогда в баре.

— Как и мне, — приподнятым тоном ответил Люцифер, защелкивая портфель. Ему нужно было подняться этажом выше для группы старшеклассников. — Хочешь зайти потом ко мне в кабинет и поговорить?

— Конечно! — воодушевленно закивал Сэм. — Спасибо, профессор Тойфель!

Люцифер коротко хохотнул.

— Ник, — напомнил он.

Сэм лучезарно улыбнулся. О боги, его ямочки были восхитительны.

— Ник, — повторил Сэм.

***

  
  
Сэм начал посещать Люцифера после почти каждой пары на протяжении всего месяца и Люцифер наслаждался компанией своего весселя. Каждый раз они всё больше сближались. Учитывая тот факт, что они виделись три раза в неделю, в скором времени это могло стать крайне быстрой прогрессией к нарушению кое-каких этических правил общества, но Люцифер никак не мог заставить себя париться по этому поводу.  
  
Они пообедали вместе; он помог Сэму с его домашкой. Соприкасаясь пальцами, Люцифер другой рукой спускался вниз к пояснице Сэма, пока проводил его до входных дверей своего кабинета, чтобы побеседовать с другими своими учениками, ну или же Сэму нужно было на занятия.  
  
Архангел узнал, что Джон Винчестер совершенно точно не хотел чтобы его сын шёл учиться в университет и поэтому Сэма просто напросто вышвырнули из семьи, как и из охотничьей жизни. А это означало, что помимо учебы Сэму нужно было зарабатывать. Он работал в университетском книжном магазине на полставки по специальной программе для студентов — Стэнфорд был одним из тех университетов, которые действительно волновались о том, как их студенты будут сдавать экзамены и готовы были помогать, чтобы у учеников было как можно меньше проблем с учёбой. И несмотря на то, что Сэм действительно имел хорошую стипендию (одна из тех вещей, которыми Люцифер был искренне впечатлён), он всё ещё должен был работать чтобы питаться и готовиться к занятиям.  
  
Несмотря на изначальное секундное решение-каприз стать учителем Сэма, ему пришлось по душе учить кого-либо. Это напомнило ему о том, как он обучал на Небесах. Он учил ангелов полётам и пению, и он просто обожал это. А сейчас он использовал эти навыки, чтобы доносить материал студентам в легкодоступной форме.  
  
— Эй, могу я использовать твой комп? — однажды спросил Сэм. Это был канун Дня Благодарения.  
  
— Разумеется, но что с твоим стряслось? — поинтересовался Люцифер, подходя к компьютеру, который он установил специально для студентов, которые не имели своих и хотели сделать домашнее задание в тишине кабинета, а не шумной библиотеке с кучей вечно занятых компьютеров.  
  
Сэм состроил гримасу.  
  
— Сгорел. — он горестно вздохнул и плюхнулся в кресло. — Жесткий диск сгорел. Ну, я купил его по дешёвке в ломбарде и я знал, что долго он не протянет. То есть, я должен был найти нормальный диск, но ведь мне нужно было и на еду деньги оставить, а потому я каждый раз забывал купить новый. — он вошёл в свой аккаунт на школьной почте, проверяя входящие письма. — А у меня на завтра доклад по Конституционному Праву на восемь утра, а это сорок процентов моей стипендии.  
  
Люцифер вздрогнул.  
  
— Оу, — протянул он.  
  
— Ага. — тяжело вздохнул Сэм. — Ну, что ж, я могу поработать несколько лишних часов перед Рождественскими каникулами и купить себе новый перед началом семестра.  
  
Люцифер нахмурился. Он знал, что ему не следовало делать того, что он запланировал. Но нет ведь ничего плохого в том, чтобы помочь нуждающемуся в помощи студенту. Не так ли?  
  
— Ну, если тебе что-то понадобится, ты знаешь где меня найти. — ответил Дьявол после небольшой паузы.  
  
— Спасибо, Ник. — благодарно улыбнулся Сэм. Улыбка была вымученной. Люциферу такая улыбка совершенно не понравилась. Его вессель не должен быть таким уставшим.  
  
На это ушла целая неделя, но младший архангел достал совершенно новый, современный ноутбук со всеми аксессуарами в наборе, в том числе и с наушниками — Сэм упомянул однажды, что он не может слушать музыку пока делает домашку из-за того, что его прежние сломались. Люцифер упаковал его и ждал конца каникул Дня Благодарения, чтобы торжественно вручить его Сэму в среду на перемене.  
  
Сэм был рад чертовски сильно, причём так сильно, что даже обнял Люцифера настолько крепко, насколько позволяли его мышцы, облепив его своими длиннющими руками и прижав к своему телу.  
  
— Спасибо! — в сердцах воскликнул он. — Мне так понравился этот, э-эм, подарок.  
  
— Пустяки, Сэм, — спустя секундную паузу ответил Люцифер, прижимая Винчестера поближе. — Я хочу помочь, ты знаешь.  
  
Сэм улыбался как никогда лучезарно.  
  


***

  
  
— Где ты будешь на Рождество? — спросил Люцифер. Университет закрылся на Рождественские каникулы и Сатана был уверен в том, что Джон не собирается забирать Сэма из Стэнфорда. Причём никогда.  
  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
  
— Я думал о варианте пожить в приюте в соседнем квартале, — ответил тот. — Мне, собственно, некуда идти.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не пожить у меня? — предложил Люцифер. Ему откровенно не нравился даже сам факт того, что Сэм будет находится в подобии хостела для беспризорников, особенно с телефоном и новеньким ноутбуком. Разумеется, Сэм мог постоять за себя, но Люцифер, — и, скорее всего, девяносто девять процентов остального мира — видел в нём булочку с корицей.  
  
— Это вообще… нормально? — обеспокоенно переспросил Винчестер.  
  
Прямо как Михаил. Всегда беспокоится о правилах. Люцифер насмешливо усмехнулся.

  
— Я предотвращаю появление очередного бездомного студента. — беззаботно ответил он.

— Эй, я не собираюсь навязываться, Ник! — запротестовал Сэм.

— Благородная помощь уже считается навязыванием? — возразил Дьявол, приподняв бровь.

— Нет, но я… — Сэм замолчал, увидев как Люцифер поднял вверх руку, перебивая.

— Мне очень, _очень_ не хотелось бы, чтобы ты проводил Рождество в приюте, — миролюбиво объяснил архангел. — Пожалуйста. Мне так спокойнее.

Сэм чуть приподнял уголки губ в улыбке.

— Ладно. Но только на Рождество.

***

Сэму пришлось забрать свои слова назад.

Он остался и после Рождественских каникул.

Наверняка потому, что Люцифер был отличным сожителем. Он давал Сэму свободу воли в своей просторной квартире в Пало Альто; он недурно готовил и он всегда был готов к дискуссии на абсолютно любую тему. Ещё они смотрели фильмы вместе, прижимаясь к друг другу на диване.

Когда начался новый семестр, Сэм немного пожил в своей комнате (для виду, как думал сам Люцифер), но на этом всё и закончилось. Он официально переехал к Люциферу в конце весеннего семестра, когда первокурсникам разрешили жить вне общежития если они не были уроженцами Пало Альто.

Люцифер также давал Сэму карманные деньги, а потому Винчестеру больше не было необходимости себя обеспечивать, работая в книжном. Дразня, Сэм звал Люцифера его «папиком», но они оба считали это лишь шуткой, хотя сама идея подобного баловства по отношению к Сэму и его телу моментально заводила Люцифера.

До поры до времени это так и оставалось шуткой.

Это была где-то середина весеннего семестра, когда Сэм вернулся с подготовки к сессии в библиотеке. В это время всякое бывает у подростков в голове.

У Люцифера едва ли было время расспросить Сэма о том, где он был, когда он нашёл Винчестера на кухне, поедающего поджаренный сырный сэндвич. А после этого Сэм сгрёб Люцифера в охапку и настойчиво поцеловал. Дьявол с жадным нетерпением ответил на этот поцелуй, обвив руки вокруг талии Сэма.

— Воу, не то чтобы мне не нравится этот новый вид приветствия, — пробормотал Люцифер, когда они отошли друг от друга на шаг. — Но не мог бы ты потрудится объяснить эту… выходку?

— Сокурсницы сказали мне наконец сделать это. — тяжело дыша ответил Сэм. — Они уже устали от того, как я сохну по тебе.

— Они знают что это я? — удивленно переспросил Люцифер.

Сэм отрицательно качнул головой.

— Нет, они только знают, что это один из преподов по Праву. А их около двадцати.

— Ясно, — улыбнулся в ответ архангел, заправляя прядь каштановых волос за ухо своего весселя. Сэм на это действие тихо заурчал. — Так… как далеко ты хочешь зайти?

— Как можно дальше. — усмехнувшись, торжественно заявил он. — До конца.

— Мне нужно твоё согласие, Сэм. — мягко попросил Люцифер.

— Да, Ник, — прошептал Сэм, чуть ли не дыша Дьяволу прямо в губы. —  _Возьми меня._

Люцифер гортанно зарычал и плотно обхватил Сэма руками. Парень глубоко и часто дышал, словно в удушьи, но затем не смотря ни на что громко расхохотался, когда ангел забросил его себе на плечо и понёс в спальню.

***

В конце концов до спальни Сэма они так и не добрались. Но обоих устроил вариант спальни самого Люцифера. Сам архангел был этим выбором более чем удовлетворён.

И то сексуальное влечение, что начало набирать обороты ещё при их первой встрече в баре, наконец нашло свой выход и фонтаном вырвалось наружу. Теперь Люцифер видел принципиально нового Сэма.

Так как становилось всё более и более жарко, Сэм старался носить по минимуму одежды в их квартире. А в те моменты, когда Люцифер заставал его в одних спандексовых шортах, еле прикрывающих всё самое сокровенное, температура, кажется, взмывала до небес. И Люцифер буквально поедал его глазами. Ему до одури нравилось это преображение — уверенный в себе ботан-Сэм оказался секс-бомбой.

Сэм оказался настоящим сексуальным маньяком. Это могло быть вызвано кровью демона; демоны вообще были очень сексуальными созданиями, — не в пример ангелам — и это наглядно демонстрировал Сэм, словно продавший душу за возможность ночи напролёт трахаться с Люцифером без устали.

А затем появились эти кружевные трусики и, пресвятые Небеса, Люцифер просто умирал от этого чертового _недотраха._

Карманные расходы резко возросли. Люцифер честно полагал, что это не из-за секса, но и учитывал тот факт, что Сэм тратился на смазку и презервативы, что стоили довольно недёшево. Ну и, конечно же, на это кружевное бельё.

Не то чтобы у Люцифера не было секс-игрушек раньше. О, их было много. Кожаные наручники, кнуты, зажимы для эрогенных мест, специальный воск, не повреждающий кожу. Он мог назвать ещё чуть ли не полдюжины, но Сэм хотел попробовать _абсолютно всё_. Словно долгое сожительство с Люцифером пробудило в нём инкуба и Короля Вечеринок одновременно, но падший архангел хотел его всего.

Он был одним из тех немногих помешанных на сексе ангелов, а поэтому и сам хотел заняться всем этим. И выносливость Сэма, — хоть он и не являлся ни демоном, ни ангелом — всё равно была на высоте.

Сэм не нуждался ни в чём, кроме как в своей школьной успеваемости. И Люцифер давал своему парню-весселю всё, что тот хотел. Новый ноутбук? Упакуйте два. Китайский ужин? Уже заказан. Сэм вообще мог не делать абсолютно ничего на протяжении часов, но у Люцифера всё равно был стояк. И такие дни были лучшими. Всё, о чём просил Сэм, Сэм получал. Люцифер никак не мог сопротивляться этим желаниям и собственной сущности.

Он хотел, чтобы Сэм был _счастлив._ И чтобы у него были хорошие воспоминания до того, когда Люцифер бы забрал его тело. Конечно, он уже планировал незабываемые сеансы мастурбации на двоих, но об этом Сэму было знать необязательно.

Сэм был идеальным и Люцифер любил его. Больше чем что-либо когда-либо. Даже его любовь к Отцу меркла по сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал к Сэму.

Сначала Сэм был против того, чтобы Люцифер платил абсолютно за всё, но потом как-то привык. Люцифер же был непреклонен и хотел быть уверенным в том, что Сэму достаётся только самое лучшее. Он хотел, чтобы его вессель имел лучшую жизнь перед наступлением Апокалипсиса. И также пока он находился рядом с Сэмом он ещё и защищал его от других ангелов. Никто из них не хотел иметь с Сэмом дел и Дьявол знал это. Только Михаил осмелился бы, но Михаил был слишком занят своими ангельскими делами, чтобы лишний раз соваться к Сэму с Люцифером. Поэтому они были одни.

***

  
  
— Черт, да, Ник, да! — воскликнул Сэм, когда Люцифер опрокинул его на кровать и навалился сверху. Тело Сэма изогнулось дугой и Люцифер собственнически оставил засос на его шее.  
  
Это был последний год обучения Сэма и они праздновали — Сэм получил сто восемьдесят четыре балла в тесте и уже записался на собеседование в Стэнфордскую Школу Права на понедельник. Расставаться они в любом случае не планировали.  
  
Он всё ещё выглядел немного как ботан, но ему это нравилось. Ему нравилось наряжаться перед Люцифером в миленькие шортики, слишком короткие футболки и, разумеется, кружевные трусики. Ему нравилась каждая капля внимания, которую уделял для него его профессор.  
  
— Ну и кому же это было адресовано? — спросил Люцифер, абсолютно немилосердно обращаясь с телом Сэма.  
  
— Папочка! — воскликнул Сэм, когда архангел сильно надавил на его копчик. — Папочка, можно мне уже кончить? Пожалуйста?  
  
— Да. Конечно можно. — глухо простонал Люцифер. — Сделай это для меня.  
  
Сэм застонал и излился на живот. Молочно-белая сперма потекла по его бёдрам, пока он тихо заскулил от резких движений члена Люцифера в нём.

  
Через какое-то время Люцифер вышел из него и они оба с глухими стонами вновь слились в поцелуе.

— Боже, как же я люблю тебя. — прошептал он. Сэм улыбнулся.

— И я тоже. — прошептал он в ответ. — Как насчёт повтора? Быть наездником такого жеребца как ты одно удовольствие.

— Я за. — улыбнулся Люцифер, целуя Сэма в шею.

Звон разбитого стекла заставил их обоих напрячься. Люцифер быстро соскользнул с Сэма и они вместе натянули домашние штаны, начав поиски незваного гостя.

Сэм нашёл его первым, в старой спальне Сэма, где они порой занимались. Обычно они зависали там поодиночке, так как частенько совместная работа и выполнение домашних заданий прерывалась на ролевуху профессор/студент и это вечно мешало закончить вовремя.

Это был Дин Винчестер. Люцифер незаметно вздрогнул от иррационального страха перед весселем своего старшего брата, но проигнорировал это, приобняв Сэма рукой за плечи в защитном жесте.

— Ох, нашёл себе привлекательного папочку, Сэмми? — усмехнулся Дин, окинув взглядом Люцифера.

—  _Сэм,_ и да, это мой парень Ник. — настойчиво ответил Сэм.

— Салют. — миролюбиво поприветствовал Люцифер.

— Привет, — так же ответил старший охотник и опустил взгляд ниже, изучая штаны с вышитыми рисунками Стар Трека на Люцифере. — О, я тоже люблю Стар Трек! — восторженно добавил он.

_Ещё один ботан,_ была первая мысль Люцифера. Возможно, он мог бы полюбить и Дина тоже…

— Ага, подарок Сэма. — бросил архангел вскользь, коротко чмокнув Сэма в щёку.

— Мда, не думал, что ты по мальчикам, Сэмми, — задумчиво проговорил Дин. — Не подумай! Я не осуждаю!

Сэм раздраженно запыхтел.

— Зачем ты явился сюда, Дин? — поплотнее прижавшись к Люциферу, спросил он.

— Эм, ну, отец ушёл на охоту, — начал объясняться Дин. — и до сих пор не вернулся.

_Ну твою, бога душу, мать!.._


End file.
